perfida ilusión
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: one shot! UA: se dice que el amor a distancia es amor de tres. Kagome lo aprenderá de la peor manera


PERFIDA ILUSION

"_Él un marino mercante, ella una dulce joven llena de esperanza. ¿A cuánto puede llegar el cinismo de una persona para llevar a su amante a su propia casa?_

CAPITULO 1

La tristeza me embarga, él partió hace 3 meses debido a su trabajo. Me siento solo y triste, claro, nos comunicamos interdiariamente gracias a la internet (¡ah! ¡Como adoro la ciencia!). Cada vez la lo siento mas lejano y no entiendo el porque, pero siempre me dijeron "amor de lejos, amor de tres", tal vez tengan razón pero me niego a mi misma dar pie a esta teoría.

Sé que estoy loca por mantener mi ilusión; pero como digo continuamente "hasta no ver, no creer", y aún así lo viera. Escucho un sonido de alerta en el computador y me apresuro a ver. Sé que es la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, lo leo con avidez. Me anuncias tu llegada para mañana pero me ruegas que no vaya a recibirte. Porque? Esa pregunta resuena en mi mente.

Noto en tus pocas palabras que estás más frio que antes, pero mi amor es tan grande que a pesar que mi mejor amiga intenta hacerme ver mi error en confiar tan ciegamente en ti, pero que quiere que haga? Te amo y eso no puede cambiar mi decisión. Escucho otra alerta abro de nuevo el mensaje y cuál es mi sorpresa, son fotos tuyas y que estas en compañía de otra mujer.

No puedo negar de que es muy bella, por las imágenes deduzco que estas encantado y de que disfrutas mucho su compañía. Me duele, cientos de espadas atraviesan mi alma y mi corazón, de esto era lo que me trataban de decir y de alertarme.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, esto me sobresalta. Limpio mi rostro tratando de borrar toda huella de mis lágrimas. Escucho tu voz y de otra persona más que te acompaña. No creo que seas tan cínico de traer a tu amante a mi casa, a nuestra casa.

Salgo del estudio y voy hacia la sala donde te veo en brazos de ella, besándola. Me oculto detrás de la pared, Haciendo acopio de valor anuncio mi llegada, fingiendo alegría por verte, rápidamente deshaces el contacto con ella y te acercas a mi, con los brazos extendidos, correspondo a tu abrazo, me besas en la frente y me presentas a la joven que a llegado contigo, según me dices es una vieja amiga, y que se encontraron en el barco y que no tiene donde alojarse es por eso que la trajiste a casa, a nuestra casa. Me acerco a ella con una hipócrita sonrisa y la saludo, dándole la bienvenida.

Le digo a mi esposo que la lleve a la habitación de huéspedes y que se lave y que los espero en el comedor. La veo sonreír con desdén y observo que tu mirada brilla de manera muy especial, la miras como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Volteo y me dirijo hacia la cocina, mientras tú la llevas a la habitación. Ya en la cocina golpeo con fuerza el lavadero, mientras gruesas lágrimas de dolor surcan una vez más mis mejillas. Trato de controlarme. La comida ya esta lista, así que voy hacia nuestra habitación para sacar las toallas para dártelas; te encuentro nuevamente entre los brazos de ella, estas tan absorto y entregado a la pasión que no adviertes mi presencia, dejo las toallas en la cómoda más cercana. En ese momento tomo una decisión, si tú tienes una amante, yo haré lo mismo

Veré si eso te agrada, aunque creo que no ganaré esta batalla. Cierro con fuerza la puerta, recargando mi cuerpo en el marco de la misma. Los oigo conversar "_nos habrá visto? / ella es una tonta, aún así nos viera no diría nada / tal vez / vamos, continuemos en lo que nos hemos quedado / me gusta esto, eres un volcán, cariño/ ella no lo es? /no,_

Esto último me dolió aún más que si me hubiera golpeado un camión. Mis pasos se dirigen hacia la cocina donde me pongo a servir la comida, acomodo los platos en la mesa de diario, los oigo acercarse compartiendo risas cómplices. Volteo y les sonrío, con la sonrisa más falsa e hipócrita que jamás pensé en mostrar. De esto él se da cuenta y me mira extrañado, los invito a sentarse, mientas lo hacen yo cojo las llaves y un monedero saliendo del lugar.

El me pregunta que _a donde voy_? A lo que le respondo _que no se_ _preocupe, que no tardaré, tengo que hacer algunas compras_. Veo de soslayo como ella le toma de la mano y sonríe, aún alcanzo a escuchar su voz chillona "_te lo dije, es una tonta_". Azoto con furia la puerta y salgo del apartamento mis pies me llevan sin rumbo fijo. No encuentro la salida no sé qué hacer. Llego a la casa 4 horas después, 5 para ser exactos ya había anochecido. Al entrar te veo sentado en uno de los sillones, me preguntaba que raro no encontrarlo enredado entre las piernas de ella.

Sonrío forzadamente, mientras él me preguntaba un tanto molesto que _en donde estaba_, le digo _que por ahí_, él intenta interrogarme nuevamente preguntando por mi actitud. Yo solo lo miro y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, es obvio que él me sigue y sigue interrogándome, hago oídos sordos ante sus exabruptos. Me cambio, él me insinúa que me ponga ese nuevo conjunto de lencería que me trajo, yo lo examino le digo _que esta bonito, pero no es algo que me pueda quedar, que_ _ese tipo de ropa son para las_ "_amantes_"; esta ultima palabra le pongo mayor énfasis a la par que él me mira con extrañeza, mientras me pongo mi pijama de dos piezas.

Siento que me vé con deseo pero no le daré el gusto, él ya tiene una perra, que vaya con ella a la otra habitación. Rápidamente me acomodo en el lado de mi cama dándole la espalda, lo siento que se desnuda y entra en ella. Intenta abrazarme a lo que le rehúyo y sencillamente le digo que no tengo ganas y que debo descansar puesto que mañana tengo que ir a "_clases_", ante mi negativa lo siento gruñir molesto y alejarse a su lado de la cama matrimonial.

A la mañana siguiente, lo siento despertarse mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme, ya que luchaba con unos mechones rebeldes que caían libremente por los costados de mi rostro, suspiro resignada y termino de beber mi café con leche, me pongo unos zarcillos blancos que brillaban como si fueran pequeños diamantes, en realidad son circonios. El me mira con admiración ya que es la primera vez que me veía vestida con un conjunto sastre en color azul marino, mi falda me llegaba a mitad del muslo lo que dejaba ver mis piernas largas y torneadas. Cojo el bolso y las llaves. Al pasar por su lado él me detiene y me jala hacia él, felizmente pongo mis manos de barrera sino hubiera caído encima, intenta besarme, lo único que opto es por besarlo en la frente a manera de despedida, me pregunta si regreso a comer a lo que le digo _que ya esta todo listo y que solo necesita_ _calentarlo, eso es algo que ella podría hacerlo, no_?; le digo, él solo me mira indeciso, sin contestar o no.

Mi rutina en el trabajo, no lo siento como otras veces. Hoy no sé porque pero me siento alegre y con mucha ganas de disfrutar de la vida. Una pelicastaña se acerca a mi escritorio, ella es mi mejor amiga. Me deja unos papeles y va a sentarse al otro escritorio. Ambas compartimos la misma oficina en la compañía Transcontinental "_Shikon_". Ella suspira por un joven buen mozo de picara sonrisa y azul mirar. Se que su amor es correspondido lo que lo aleja de él, es que es muy sinvergüenza y algo "hentai" por no decir "muy". Sabe que en la oficina él a igual que nuestro jefe inmediato son atractivos y siempre están rodeados de bella mujeres.

Los días pasan rápidamente, por mi parte intento llevar trabajo a la casa y me quedo haciendo horas extras, para no ver las caras de mi "_esposo_" ni de su "_amante"_; es irónico, dijo que solo iba a estar un para de días en lo que buscaba trabajo y un lugar donde dormir pero la _"muy_" … aún no se va.

Una tarde llegue más temprano de lo usual, me dirijo hacia a mi habitación al acercarme escucho el equipo encendido, pero también unos suaves quejidos, … de placer?, así que me asomo dentro, ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta, cual no seria mi sorpresa, "aunque ya me lo esperaba", verla a _"esa"_ cabalgando a mi _"esposo_"; cojo una jarra con agua y me acerco silenciosamente, gracias a la mullida alfombra no escuchan mis pasos, así que volcó todo el contenido encima de ellos; obvio, les agüe el _"clímax_". Ambos me miran entre extrañados y sorprendidos, sus patéticas caras me causan risa. _"esa_" no tuvo más opción que bajarse de mi "_esposo_" e irse corriendo hacia su habitación; esperaba sus disculpas, no puedo creer que mi _"esposito_" sea un pecado hecho hombre, con su melena plateada y, su piel semi bronceada y sus hermosos ojos dorados; es un hombre muy exótico y salvaje.

Sin duda fue por eso siempre que está rodeado de mujeres. Él, no me dice nada, sólo me mira. Está sentado frente a mí, puedo notar que su "_amiguito_" aún permanece inhiesto, está "_listo_". Mi cuerpo reacciona al verlo así, aunque lo deseo, no cederé ante él, le increpo su actitud, sólo atina a decirme lo siento. Le reprocho su descaro y su cinismo, de tener a su _"esposa_" y a su "_amante_" bajo el mismo techo; _"acaso_ _deseas un harem_?", le pregunto.

No halla la forma de pedirme disculpas de que no volverá a repetirse. Claro, le digo, él me mira, no volverá a repetirse. Me acerco al buró de donde saco unos papeles que le dejo en su regazo, él los lee y me mira absorto e incrédulo simplemente me dice "_porqué_?" Yo cojo la laptop y tecleo hábilmente, una vez que encuentro el archivo se lo muestro. _"entonces_ – titubea – _ya lo sabías_?". "_Por supuesto, hace_ _mucho. Entonces firmarás_". Él alega que no me quiere perder, que a pesar de todo me quiere, yo me carcajeo y le espeto que me querrá pero no me amas, ambos sentimientos pueden parecer iguales, pero no lo son.

Cierro la laptop dejándola sobre el buró, me acerco al closet de donde extraigo dos maletas que hace dos días las había preparado. Extrañado intenta retenerme, ya todo es en vano, que se quede con ella, yo, me debo ir de ahí. "_a dónde vas_?" me pregunta triste, "a _cualquier parte, que me lleve mis pasos. A donde sea, pero lejos de ti, de uds. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo_". Cojo la laptop y la meto en el bolso, para luego salir de ese lugar, que algunas vez creí que iba a ser mi "_hoga_r". Que ilusa fui, dejo mi maleta en el capó del auto y elevo mi mirada hacia la ventana de la que fuera mi apartamento, te veo ahí parado observándome con tristeza, como un cachorrito abandonado.

Me enternece y quiero dar marcha atrás, pero me detengo al verla aparecer detrás de él, echándole los brazos al cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

Pongo en marcha el vehículo, alejándome de mi pasado… algunas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejilla, logro esbozar una sonrisa a través de ellas, ya que mi futuro aún puede ser prometedor…


End file.
